As Long As You Are Happy
by PXLight
Summary: "I thought lawyers were supposed to make a lot of money." It's the end of the month and Phoenix has to pay bills, but he puts all his despair and stress aside just to see Maya's smiling face. Tediously labelled PxM


**Disclaimer**: Ace Attorney and anything related is all Capcom... don't bother persuading Edgey to try and prosecute against me or I swear I'll go all Phoenix Wright on you. Steel Samurai, Pink Princess, and all that stuff belongs to Sal Manella.

A/N: So this is like my way to relieve myself from the stressed I'm getting from my other fanfics (Trust and Lost Hope). Their plotlines are getting darker that it's clouding my mind; I need something to bring back some light to my day!

So yeah, random oneshot (of course).  
Didn't bother proofreading/editing because I'm in a rush.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I always thought that lawyers were supposed to make a ton of money."

Phoenix gawked at the papers surrounding his desk. Though he was supposed to be doing some paperwork, it was the end of the month and he was back in dilemma mode. In front of him were several bills which ranged from payment of his office lease to credit card payments. In his smaller book held information on the contents of his bank account; this was simply a number too small for any human to comprehend.

"Maya..." the spiky-haired lawyer sighed depressingly to himself. "How could you have drained me so fast?"

"...Nick?"

Phoenix looked up to the sight of a worried Maya by the door. He hadn't heard her walk in over the noise of the bills haunting him at the moment.

"Nick, is there something wrong?" Maya asked worriedly. "I could hear your muttering in the next room. It's drowning out the Pink Princess beating the crap out of the evil-doers!" She then pulled off a trademark Pink Princess pose that made Phoenix smile despite the pit of despair the debt was pulling him in.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Phoenix replied, putting on a content and relaxed smile on his face. Even though the black hole sucking his wallet dry was standing in front of him, he still didn't want to disappoint her.

After all, it was Maya.  
And Phoenix would do anything for her.

"Alright, that's great Nick!" Maya exclaimed happily, placing a rather wide grin back on her face. Phoenix bathed in the beauty that Maya's happy face brought him. He just loved to make his little assistant smile; he felt that other than saving clients, this was his purpose in life. "Stop being a senile old man, Nick!" Maya continued. "Talk to real people! Come out and watch the Pink Princess with me!" She ran to his side and grabbed his onto his blue suit, urging him to come with her. The lawyer sighed in defeat and allowed Maya to drag him to the couch.

...

"—And the Pink Princess will beat 'em all!" The two sang enthusiastically together along with the TV before the program finally finished. Maya was waving her hands in the air excitedly as though she were on a roller coaster while Phoenix could only let out a breath of relief, glad that the naive children's show was finally over.

Right after the spirit medium's sugar rush, she plopped back on the couch and yawned. She rested her head on the lawyer's shoulder and closed her eyes. Phoenix shifted his head, allowing her to have a more comfortable resting place.

"Nick, I guess I'm sleeping here again." she murmured as she smiled sleepily. Phoenix stroked her hair slowly and nodded.

"No problem Maya." he replied. He shifted a bit more so Maya was relaxing flat on the couch with her head resting on one of the conveniently placed pillows. Phoenix took off his blue suit and placed it over the girl who had managed to drift off quickly to act like a blanket. Maya snuggled deep within the soft couch and feel of her friend's suit and began to snore softly.

"That snore..." Phoenix thought to himself. "...That's when you know she really is asleep peacefully." He chuckled at the sound; if you listened carefully, you could almost hear the dialogue in Maya's dream.

"_Evil-doers, beware!"_ it sounded. _"I am Maya, the Purple Princess, here to vanquish you back to the darkness where you belong!"_

The pitch of her soft snore went down. Phoenix knew that this just had to be his part of the dream.

"_And I'm Nick, the Purple Princess's trusty sidekick! My powerful voice will cast you away back to the bottoms of the underworld!"_ Maya's arm subconsciously lifted up, limply pointing at the ceiling.

"_OBJECTION!"_

Phoenix watched as Maya's arm recoiled and the mighty battle between the Purple Princess and the villains began. Of course, this wasn't the first time this occurred, but he kept it a secret from her until he needed something to bother Maya when she was annoying him.

The lawyer walked back and rested behind his desk, quickly gazing through all the papers before him and sighing. He then tuned his ears to the sound of Maya sleeping once more and smiled.

As long as Maya was happy, he was happy.

He quickly put away the papers without giving them a second glance. He looked up at the ceiling and prayed that more cases came to him soon so an actual income could come in and miraculously save him from his debt. Despite his want to pay for it all, he just wasn't able to with the current state of affairs. He sighed and walked out of the office to try and get a good night's rest. He turned off the lights and locked the door before finally going off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Phoenix got up to the sound of Maya giggling on the phone with Pearl on the other side of the line. After saying a quick "good morning", he went back into his office. His bills were due today and he needed to sign them now.

However, he was surprised to find a wad of cash on his desk. He ran over to it and counted...

It was enough to pay off everything.

He gazed at the money in wonder, trying to think of some form of logical solution as to how it could've gotten here. However, he couldn't think of one (except him robbing a bank subconsciously overnight, but he cast off the thought as soon as it even came around).

Right outside the door, Maya was peeking in, telling Pearls all about her friend's reaction to the money she and her cousin worked hard to raise back in Kurain through their spirit medium abilities. She couldn't help but smile at the look of wonder on Phoenix's face.

As long as he was happy, she was happy.

* * *

A/N: Very corny, I agree. I wasn't trying to be funny... this was more of a show of the relationship between Phoenix and Maya. Yes, I agree that Phoenix is stupid for not being able to figure out who put the money there... "Subconsciously rob a bank" . what am I on? So yeah, Phoenix, to me, is put in more of a fatherly situation than a lovey-dovey couple... though I tediously support PxM, the fact that's it's so canon (I mean, Nick is just TOO old for you, Maya!) throws everything off.

Well, review please and I hope you enjoyed it! =)


End file.
